Acceptance
by Anghell-Le-Croix
Summary: A veces unas simples palabras de aliento no son suficientes, ni un abrazo, ni la propia compañía. Vacío y en soledad. Aquello que tenia a Eren, angustiado tras último atentado de la titán hembra. No hallaba refugio en donde resguardarse de sus temores, no hasta que el Comandante Irvin le enseño una nueva forma de desahogarse y sentir el verdadero calor del consuelo. ERUREN


**Hola! Aquí Nina se presenta...(hola xD)**

**Este es el primer fic que publico. Me tarde mucho en escribirlo, técnicamente es como el regalo de Navidad atrasado para mi querida BloomyLee xD (gracias por el summary Querida)**

**Me inspire tras escuchar la canción Acceptance de Silent Hill Shattered Memories *la dejare por aquí* watch?v=75PJsFZjufk**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**-Acceptance-**

"_Why it should matter_

_Your dreams of a child_

_Innocence is gone_

_Only fear to play with_

_Faces are changing_

_But nothing is changing the pain_

_Too late"_

Acceptance (Silent Hill Shatered Memories)

…

El frio era la única compañía que tenía Eren en la habitación mientras se sol ya se había arrastrado tras los muros de Stohess y la oscuridad rodeaba perezosamente el lugar. La cúpula celeste se elevaba sobre la humanidad, calma e indiferente del lastimero eco que yacía entre las grietas de los edificios.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que lograron capturara la titán hembra.Y casi de inmediato había sido puesto bajo custodia policial. Por otro lado, el resto de los miembros del escuadrón 104 fueron llamados uno a uno a un interrogatorio precedido por la Policía Militar, con el fin de encontrar algún cómplice de Annie.

Armin y Jean aún no habían vuelto de interrogatorio y Mikasa ya no estaba cuando despertó, por lo que debió de haber sido llamada mientras dormía. Lo más seguro es que se marchase en silencio para no perturbar su sueño y para que descansase lo más que pudiese.

Eren se movía con dificultad entre las sabanas. La batalla había consumido prácticamente toda su energía. Su cuerpo le dolía al punto de que el simple hecho de respirar se había convertido en un martirio, ya sus músculos se tensaban sobre sus costillas y sobre su esternón negándole el aire a sus pulmones. La molestia era tal que incluso un saco de plomo sobre su cuerpo sería algo más aire le faltaba y sus suspiros se clavaban con dificultad a la madera de techo.

La ligera suavidad de la cama y la frazada que lo envolvía le ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Aun así, Eren intentaba conciliar el sueño con el fin de olvidar lo vivido hace poco. Y aplacar el eco agónico fantasmal que reinaba en su crá no podía. Cerró sus ojos con tal de intentar dormir un poco. Pero no podía.

No podía hacerlo.

Con cada parpadeo aparecían ante él las imágenes de la gente corriendo, dando gritos desgarradores bajos sus pies cuando sus cuerpos eran reventados como las vides en una vendimia. Las calles eran testigos silenciosas ataviadas con vísceras, huesos, sueños y esperanzas arrancadas.

Sabía que todo fue "accidental", que todo fue inevitable, que fue por sorpresa y nadie podía huir. Nadie podía huir más allá del centro del muro. Y le perturbaba el solo recordarlo. La masacre de Stohess le demostró las consecuencias de sus actos.

Él había fallado desde que supo que Annie era la titán hembra. Y se negó a aceptarlo. Podrían haberla atrapado e interrogado, pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio llorando encadenada a la carne de la titán. ¿Acaso estaría arrepentida?¿Acaso estaría frustrada al haber fallado? Fuese cual fuese el motivo nadie lo sabría. Porque él se detuvo al ver a la traidora de la humanidad derramar un par de lágrimas en su jaula de carne y humo. Y tras detenerse durante ese pequeño instante… ella se cristalizó. Sellando bajo aquella bella e implacable coraza el motivo por el que fue capaz de llevar a cabo la hecatombe que los rodeaba.

Si ella fue capaz de llorar tras dejar atrás su humanidad y convertirse en un monstruo para cumplir su misión, ¿Por qué Eren se sentía mal tras haber hecho lo mismo?

"Pero que hice…", pensó mientras que evitaba llorar. Él no quería ser una bestia asesina de masas, pero odiaba el hecho de que le gustó perder el control cuando se transformó en titán.

El calor de la batalla había nublado sus sentidos, liberando a la bestia instintiva que habitaba en lo más recóndito de la mente de Eren.

Odiaba admitirlo. Pero le había gustado el sentir todo ese poder quemando su cuerpo, apaciguando el dolor y tornándolo en placer. Y sabía que no debería gustarle el haber sentido aquello, pero le era imposible. Fue un ardiente trago de placer, violencia y poder.

Le dolía la cabeza. Se quitó el vendaje que rodeaba su frente ya que creía que quizás le estaba presionando la cabeza. Pero no era el vendaje el que punzaba su cráneo. Era su propia mente que aún continuaba atormentándole con imágenes que presenció desde la ardiente carne del titán. Todo había pasado tan rápido...como si él estuviese encerrado en un carruaje desbocado con caballos arrastrando cuchillas bajos sus cascos, aplastando y destrozando todo a su camino.

Su cuerpo se tensó al recordar el llanto de los niños llamando a sus madres...niños que perdieron a su familia por culpa de los titanes.

Titanes como él.

¿Ese era su destino? ¿Así sería recordado por el mundo?¿Como el verdugo al cual llamaron salvador de la humanidad? Estaba confundido. La rabia y la pena inundaban todo su garganta estaba tan tensa que creyó que se rompería cuando una pregunta muy importante cruzó por su mente.

¿Qué harían con él una vez que terminase con su misión?Después de todo él también era un titán... y un asesino como Annie.

"_No necesito que te rindas, necesito que aprendas a usar la fuerza"._

Eso se lo había dicho Annie una vez…y ahora lo entendía. La fuerza se refería a la voluntad de continuar sin importar qué. Ya fuese por el o por un bien mayor.

O eso es lo que quería creer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró antes de girar su cabeza y lloró mirando hacia la ó su rostro con sus manos y dejó que su cuerpo se contrajese lentamente...hasta quedar en posición fetal. Las consecuencias de sus actos…¿Acaso esto era lo que Armin quiso decir con que abandonase su humanidad para poder luchar?

"_Quien sabe si en primer lugar soy realmente humano o no...",_ pensó, mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. Volvió a girar su cabeza para observar la habitación. Se sentía mucho más vacía de lo que era y podía sentir una débil corriente de aire dando vueltas en ella, lo cual de alguna manera realzaba su patética situación.

Le molestaba el estar solo.

Sus amigos le habían acompañado durante la tarde, pero fueron citados al interrogatorio dela Policía Militar. Ya llevaban horas sin aparecer. Eren pensó que el interrogatorio debía de ser muy extenso ya que Mikasa aún no había vuelto. Quizás ella tuviese un comportamiento bastante insoportable y posesivo con él, pero aun así era una de las pocas personas que realmente le querían y en las cuales podía confiar. Le costaba admitirlo, pero en momentos como este, la extrañaba mucho. Después de todo, era su familia y siempre estaría a su lado para darle ánimos y cuidar de él a su seguro tendría una palabra de aliento para hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido, y le alentaría a continuar soñando con ir más allá de los muros a conocer el mundo que tanto ansiaban por explorar. Y Jean…pues Jean simplemente lo hubiese hecho enojar con tal de mantener su mente ocupada y alejada de aquellos horribles recuerdos.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más, y por fin el sueño llegó a su cuerpo...hasta que un suave golpeteo llamo su atención. Abrió sus ojos de mala gana y se sentó en la cama tras secar sus lágrimas con rapidez.

—Eren, ¿estás despierto?—preguntó una voz un tanto ronca y neurótica mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Era Hanji, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de entrar a su habitación con una bandeja en sus manos y sentarse en la banca que yacía al lado de la cama.—Te he traído la cena.

—Gracias…—dijo intentando sonreír con todas sus fuerzas. Pero fue en vano, ya que su sonrisa se deshizo entre el frío de la habitación.

—Vamos Eren…sé que estás cansado, pero necesitas comer. Imagino que debes estar algo débil, ¿o no?— dijo sonriente, acercándole el pan y la sopa que sostenía en la bandeja.

Eren comió con avidez. Sus propios pensamientos le habían hecho olvidar incluso el hambre. Comió sin saborear. Y sin sentirse lleno.

— Si no comes tú, deberé alimentarte yo —dijo Hanji riendo un poco, intentando animarle. El chico esbozo una tenue sonrisa. —Eren… sé que es difícil, pero pase lo que pase, debes seguir adelante. No puedes rendirte porque algo no salió como esperabas…—Eren la miró algo apenado y desvió su mirada temblorosa. Hanji sabía que quizás no era el mejor momento para hablar sobre el tema, pero aun así prosiguió—. Es parte de crecer el aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, a vivir con ellas y a aceptar nuestras responsabilidades.

Eren tembló mientras evitaba derramar una lagrima. Se sentía incómodo. Sabía que Hanji tenía razón, pero aun así le era algo difícil el dejar atrás y olvidar en una tarde a todas las vidas que segó.

—Así que empieza por comer —dijo acercando la hogaza de pan a su cara —.Así me gusta. ¡Vamos! Come con ganas—dijo Hanji entre risas. Eren rió con ligereza antes de seguir comiendo

Hanji esperaba que su consejo surgiese efecto. El chico se veía demasiado tranquilo a pesar de lo ocurrido recientemente, y eso no era bueno. El shock después de un evento de esa envergadura debía de estar carcomiendo a Eren en silencio. Y el aislamiento en esa esa habitación no le ayudaría mucho a dejar de lado lo ocurrido. Hanji sabía que el chico debía estar destrozado por dentro, pero aun así no sabía cómo ayudarle. Sus amigos estaban ausentes y por ende no tenía ninguna otra figura de apoyo. Especialmente porque ella sólo venia de paso, pero conocía a alguien que ya había estado en la misma situación que Eren incontables ocasiones.

—Uhm…discúlpeme, pero, ¿sabe cuándo llegaran Mikasa y Armin?

—Llegaran mañana Eren, hoy pasaran la noche en el cuartel de la Policía Militar.— Eren la miró sorprendido—. Es una medida de precaución y parte del protocolo, además estarán bien, dormirán cómodos. No por nada los Unicornios tienen lo mejor de lo mejor. Mañana a primera hora podrás verlos.

—Ya veo…—respondió desanimadamente apartando lo que quedaba de la hogaza de pan con pena. Perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

—Mmm… ¿sabes qué Eren?, tengo que hacer unos informes y me gustaría pedirte un favor. ¿Te importaría llevarle una taza de té a Irvin? —El chico la miró extrañado—. Hehe… tomaré eso como un sí.

La Mayor tomo sus cosas y se arregló sus gafas. Eren no alcanzó a terminar de tragar el pan cuando la científica salió de la habitación tras dar un ligero portazo. Eren suspiró, le incomodaba el hecho de tener que ver al Comandante a la cara. Él siempre lo había admirado y ahora sentía que le había fallado.

Salió de la cama, se arregló y dejo la habitación. Pensando es que quizás Hanji sugirió lo del té con el fin de enfrentar el juicio del hombre que desde pequeño deseaba llegar a ser.

…

Hanji atravesó el frio pasillo hacia la habitación que le habían asignado. Sabía que el hablar con un hombre tan experimentado como Irvin le haría bien. Después de todo el comandante sabia más que nadie lo que era el llevar tantas muertes sobre la conciencia y mantenerse sereno. Después de todo, él entendería la posición actual del chico y podría ayudarle a mantenerse emocionalmente estable.

Ya había notado anteriormente como el pobre Eren era fácilmente afectado por las emociones fuertes y su baja tolerancia a la frustración podría terminar por traer consecuencias a largo apenaba el muchacho, el pobre estaba pasando por una crisis de estrés ya típica de todo soldado que ha sobrevivido a una cruenta batalla. Y esperaba que una charla con Irvin le permitiese centrarse de nuevo.

…

Irvin Smith estaba sentado en el comedor. Su única compañía eran unos informes y una botella de vino. Su mirada estaba clavada en la lista de los miembros muertos y desaparecidos en acción. Eran varias hojas las que ya había releído con el fin de llevar a cabo aquel penoso recuento de bajas.

Ya se le había vuelto algo común el escribir las cartas informando a los familiares que nunca volverán a ver a sus seres queridos. Los años y la cantidad de veces que aquello había ocurrido habían logrado que el mero hecho de escribir la condolencia y firmar se volviesen algo frío y mecánico. Como si estuviese escribiendo cartas de invitación y no de lamentación. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí, pero debieron de haber sido suficientes como para que el comedor y la mitad del tintero estuviesen vacíos.

Bebió un trago y suspiró apenado al ver los nombres que nunca serían escritos en carta alguna. Eran los de los soldados que no tenían familia. Y por ende, arderían sin que nadie más que sus pocos compañeros vivos llorasen por ellos.

Dejó caer su frente sobre su mano, masajeando su sien y despeinándose un poco. Sabía que esto era algo que ocurría siempre, pero aun así, no podía olvidar la facilidad con la que él los envió a su muerte como si fuesen unos miserables peones que luchaban por defender la libertad que tanto ansiaban proteger.

Dio un último trago al vino. Se sentía desabrido. Quizás fuera por cómo se sentía. Y eso era bueno, porque significaba que aun valoraba a cada hombre y mujer que entregó su vida a la Legión. El valor de cada vida era algo que sólo la Legión de Reconocimiento y las Tropas de Guarnición conocían. Ya que la Policía Militar sólo valoraba el egoísmo y la decadencia.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del silencio. Hasta que sintió a alguien entrar al comedor.Y vio Eren Jaeger, cohibido y nervioso caminando hacia él con una taza claramente caliente en mano.

— Buenas noches Comandante —dijo acercándole la taza— Espero no molestarlo, pero la Mayor Hanji me pidió que le diese esto—Irvin aceptó la taza, sonriendo al ver al chico tan nervioso.

—Gracias Eren—El chico se quedó de pie a su lado, como si esperase una invitación. Irvin lo miró detenidamente y se percató del enrojecimiento bajo sus ojos. Lo más posible es que hubiese estado llorando. Y si Hanji le pidió que le trajese una taza de té, debió de haber sido por algo. Quizás el chico necesitase compañía que ahora ella no podría entregarle, ya que ella siempre andaba infundiendo una extraña alegría entre el resto. Eren lo miró nervioso de reojo, dispuesto a marcharse —Si quieres, podrías acompañarme mientras termino con esto.

Le pareció ver un pequeño atisbo de felicidad en los ojos del chico. Quien torpemente se sentó frente a él. Irvin cubrió su sonrisa al darle un sorbo al té. Después de todo Eren seguía siendo un niño.

A pesar de estar en compañía, solamente se podía oír la pluma rasgando el papel. Irvin continuaba tachando las vidas que ahora existirían como números y tinta sobre el papel.

—Yo… quería darle las gracias —Eren le miro tímidamente—Usted siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo.

—Es lo menos que se puede hacer Eren —respondió cruzando su mirada con la de él—Tú eres muy valioso para nosotros. Y sin ti…realmente nunca podríamos haber detenido a Annie.

"Valioso", pensó Eren. "Eso quiere decir que solamente seré útil hasta que se complete la misión." Apartó su mirada de la del Comandante y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

"Creo que dije algo malo…". Irvin lo miró preocupado.

—Eren, ¿te ocurre algo?

—No —mintió, después de todo no quería darle lastima al hombre que más admiraba. El hombre que de alguna manera incluso llegó a reemplazar la figura de su desaparecido padre.—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

—Escribo las condolencias para los familiares de los soldados que murieron hoy. —Bebió un poco de té antes de continuar. Y luego se dio cuenta de que Eren se puso ligeramente pálido, abriendo sus ojos aterrado, mientras miraba la pequeña torre de sobres que estaba a su lado.

"Creo que ahora si dije algo malo". Pensó Irvin al ver como los ojos de Eren se ponían ligeramente vidriosos antes de que comenzase a temblar ligeramente.

—¿Y quién recibe las cartas de los que no tienen familia?—preguntó al ver una lista de nombres tachados.

—Nadie—respondió roncamente—Solamente yo los recordaré…

—Imagino que son muchos nombres, como para poder recordarlos todos.

—Si—sonrió con tristeza— Es por eso que escribo estas listas. Porque sus nombres vivirán de alguna forma al ser recordados por quien los lea.

—Así no habrán muerto en vano.

—Exacto. Y gracias a ti, Eren, nadie morirá en vano otra vez si es por ti.

—Espero no haberlos decepcionado—Eren volvió a sentirse incómodo. Y su incomodidad se sentía en el ambiente silencioso. Por lo que decidió buscar la forma de volver a su habitación —Hace frio, ¿no es cierto?

—Tienes razón y es tarde además. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi oficina? —Irvin dio en el clavo, al parecer Eren necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque irónicamente no quisiera hacerlo —Hay una chimenea.

Eren suspiró, de todas formas no podía engañarlo.

—Está bien —Irvin se puso de pie. Se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Eren, quien lo miró sorprendido.

—Hace frio Eren, no vayas a enfermarte—Tomó las cartas y el resto de los papeles antes de dedicarle una sonrisa—¿Podrías llevar la taza por mí?

Al parecer el Comandante tenía sentido del humor. Eren se sentía como un niño pequeño. Literalmente, ya que la chaqueta le quedaba enorme, por lo que tuvo que enrollar las mangas avergonzado frente a Irvin antes de tomar la taza y seguir sus pasos.

…

La habitación era bastante sencilla. Poseía un enorme escritorio, un sillón largo bastante elegante, una mesita de centro y una chimenea. El Comandante prendió las lámparas de gas y Eren pudo sentir como unos cuadros silenciosos lo observaban con recelo.

—Siéntate allí Eren —dijo Irvin señalando el sillón, tras dejar sus papeles sobre la mesita.

Eren se sentó lentamente sosteniendo la taza y mirando a su alrededor. Luego se puso a ver a Irvin luchando por prender la chimenea. Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo era un tanto gracioso el ver como a uno de los grandes soldados de la humanidad hacer algo tan cotidiano como prender una chimenea. Quizás era porque uno no suele imaginar a alguien a quien admiras haciendo algo tan mundano como aquello.

—Ya está —dijo Irvin—Si no hubiese prendido tendríamos que haber vuelto al comedor.— Eren le sonrió, acercándole la taza de té. La sonrisa que le dio, combinada con la chaqueta que le prestó le daban al chico un toque bastante inocente e infantil. Algo que no muchos esperarían ver de aquel titán cambiante.—Si quieres bebe un poco.

—Está bien… —Eren bebió de ella y luego dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Al menos el calor logró quitarle un poco el frío que sentía.

Irvin se sentó a su lado para finalizar con la última lista rezagada tras su charla. A la vez que vigilaba que el fuego de la chimenea no se extinguiese. Mientras que pensaba en qué estaría pensando Eren. Quizás no sería algo muy diferente a él: la muerte.

La muerte de quienes siguen tus órdenes. La muerte de quienes te protegen. La muerte de quienes proteges. La muerte de quienes quieres.

Tras unos minutos, Eren comenzó a temblar un poco. Repentinamente tenía mucho frío, como si le hubiesen dejado desnudo a la intemperie tras ducharse. La chimenea no parecía estar de humor como para abrigar la habitación, ya que el fuego en su interior era tan pequeño que con suerte podría abrigarle si se sentase a centímetros de él. La chaqueta del comandante no le protegía de la oleada de hielo que lentamente inundaba el lugar, ya que el hielo se escabullía sobre su piel como si varias arañas escalasen su cuerpo. Eren miró a su alrededor por si encontraba una ventana abierta u otra cosa que fuese la causante de aquella baja de temperatura. Pero no había ninguna. Maldijo en silencio, mientras que evitaba a toda costa distraer al comandante al estar temblando como una niña.

En la sala tan sólo se escuchaba el fuego devorando y destrozando la madera, las manos del comandante recorrer las pilas de papel…y el creciente martilleo de las botas de Eren sobre el piso.

Aquel repiqueteo atrajo la atención del hombre, quien sonrió y miró a Eren. El pequeño tenía sus brazos cruzados sujetando con fuerza su chaqueta, el ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida en algún rincón alejado de los ojos de Irvin. Dejó los papeles a un lado para no mancharlos con la taza de té que le trajo el chico y luego se encaminó a lanzar un par de troncos para alimentar la desalmada chimenea que se negaba a servirles.

—Estas temblando Eren. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí,Señor—respondió, intentando evitar que temblase su voz.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó sonriéndole tras darle un sorbo a su taza de té—. Si tienes frío podrías volver a tu habitación. Ya aún tengo mucho que hacer y no me gustaría que te enfermases por acompañar a un viejo como yo mientras escribe.

—No se preocupe Señor. En realidad me agrada estar aquí. Es mucho mejor que mi habitación o la celda… —contuvo un suspiro al mencionar esto último. No tenía la intención de dar lastima o algo así, pero ya le era inevitable continuar reteniendo aquello que no le estaba haciendo bien.

—¿Lo dices porque es menos fría?—pregunto, ofreciéndole un poco de su té.

— Lo digo… por la compañía.—Eren miró el suelo con el afán de esconder su mirada entre las oscuras rendijas de madera bajo sus pies.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ellos, pero fue roto por el sonido que hacían las temblorosas piernas de Eren sobre el suelo de madera. Irvin lo observó algo apenado, después de todo, el chico ya había pasado por demasiado para su corta edad. Ya cargaba con demasiada sangre en sus manos. Demasiados recuerdos de carne y hueso separados por sus acciones. Sin contar que ahora la carga se había vuelto aún más pesada. Ya que había pasado de ser un soldado más del pelotón a un símbolo de libertad y discordia entre los muros.

El corazón y la conciencia de aquel niño se romperían si continuase acumulando más y más cargas que desgraciadamente estaría condenado a llevar por el mero hecho de ser la "Esperanza de la Humanidad".

La infancia del chico cayó junto con el Muro María. Y su voluntad de vivir continuó ardiendo gracias a sus amigos. Sin aquel ancla humano, Eren habría perdido completamente todos sus sueños y esperanzas durante el ataque de Trost. Irvin aun recordaba como en el juicio sus amigos lo defendieron testificando cuando él los salvo de la muerte en varias ocasiones. Ellos eran su motivo de vivir, su familia y desgraciadamente ahora los mantenían separados tras el ataque del titán hembra. Cuando Eren necesitaba más compañía para alejar a los espectros que ahora vivían en su conciencia.

Irvin entendía a que se refería el muchacho. Después de todo nadie quiere estar solo, especialmente después de cargar sobre tu conciencia pilas y pilas de sueños destrozados que nunca se verán cumplidos.

—Ven aquí Eren —dijo invitándolo a sentarse más cerca de él tras darle unos golpecitos al sillón.

Eren no dijo nada y se acercó con lentitud al hombre. Lo miró con algo de timidez y dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

Irvin se sobresaltó al sentir el peso del chico. No era lo que esperaba, pero no le importaba. El muchacho necesitaba apoyo, especialmente después de un hecho tan horrible. Dejó la taza de té que le ofreció al pequeño junto a la mesa de los informes que estaba terminando. Se giró y observó como el brillante verde de sus ojos ahora se veía sucio y tóxico.

—Eren, ¿te ocurre algo cierto? —Irvin pensó que quizás estaría algo enfermo. Tomó la temperatura del joven soldado. Hizo a un lado algunasde esas desgastadas hebras castañas y notó que bajo ellas su piel estaba caliente y seca. Lo observó detenidamente y notó queel contorno de sus ojos estaba algo hinchado e irritado.

El chico suspiró al sentir el toque de su enorme mano. El contacto humano le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentirse como alguien completamente normal. El calor de aquella áspera mano sobre su frente extrañamente le hizo recordar cuando su padre cuidaba de él cuando se enfermaba.

_¿Acaso el decidió no volver al enterarse que su hijo se había convertido en un monstruo?_

Y cuando su madre sonriente, cocinaba una sopa o acariciaba su cabello hasta que cayese dormido.

_Nunca te pedí perdón mamá…_

Y cuando Mikasa se quedaba a su lado hasta que no dejase una sola gota en el plato…

_Esos días nunca volverán… _

Sintió un vacío en su estómago y un escalofrío que desgarró aquel hermoso recuerdo como si fuesen las hojas de un árbol marchito al perder sus raíces.

Irvin no alcanzó a abrir su boca para preguntarle que le ocurría cuando este dejo salir su voz como si ya no quedase aire en sus pulmones.

—Tengo miedo.

Irvin lo miró extrañado, sonrió y le preguntó suavemente:

—¿De qué tienes miedo Eren?

—Tengo miedo de decepcionarlos después de lo que ocurrió en Stohess.

—Lo que ocurrió allí fue algo inevitable Eren, era un daño colateral del cual todos éramos conscientes—miró hacia el fuego de la chimenea —A veces es necesario el sacrificar a algunos con tal de salvar al resto, y gracias a ti evitamos una tragedia mucho mayor…

—Lo se señor, pero aun así…es bastante difícil no pensar en ello —El silencio fue roto por el ruido de la madera quemándose con fuerza —Yo rompí un juramento… —dijo con la mirada clavada en el techo, mientras que una rota sonrisa recibía las lágrimas que caían rápidamente, como si buscasen desgarrar sus mejillas y borrar los restos de su sonrisa para siempre.

Irvin lo miró preocupado e invitándolo a continuar mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la temblorosa espalda del chico, lo alentó a que siguiera.

—Cuando perdí a mi madre, juré que acabaría con cada uno de los titanes, para que nadie más tuviese que sufrir como yo—Mordió su labio nervioso mientras miró al mayor—Incluso me aliste en el ejército por la misma razón. Pero ahora... —rió nerviosamente antes de dejar salir el llanto de la frustración que llevaba acumulado durante tanto tiempo—¡Yo mismo fui el titán que trajo esa pesadilla a quienes debíamos proteger!—exclamó apretando sus puños sobre sus pantalones hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y sus músculos dolorosamente tensos—Mi cuerpo está cubierto con más sangre que la que yo podre derramar el día que me ejecuten…

—Eren —Irvin comenzó a acariciar su espalda con tal de calmarlo, pero las palmaditas eran infructuosas y tras dudar unos instantes, decidió abrazar al podre chico.

—Yo quiero no quiero ser una mera herramienta militar...- dijo entre sollozos mientras que secaba la humedad que se escurría de su nariz.

—Tú eres más que eso — dijo abrazándolo con fuerzas, intentando apaciguar el tembloroso y momentáneamente frágil cuerpo del niño.

Irvin lo abrazó intentando contener el llanto desgarrador del chico. Eren temblaba como si cada parte de su ser se desmoronase entre el dolor y la agonía. Él lo entendía, ya que él también tenía sus manos llenas con más sangre que la que poseía. Él sabía lo que era lamentar el haber roto cada promesa de victoria a cada soldado que cayó por él.

—No tengas miedo Eren. Yo también estoy contigo —dijo abrazándolo con ternura, sin poder evitar besar su frente. Lo cual fue bastante extraño, ya que se sentía como si hubiese besado al hijo que nunca había logrado tener.

Eren solo se dejó querer y se aferró a un más a Irvin. Llevaba años sin recibir una muestra de afecto como esa, ya que su madre fue la última persona en haber besado su frente. Armin y Mikasa tan solo lo abrazaban, pero no lo suficiente. Eren siempre lo negaba, pero en realidad siempre le había gustado la idea de dejarse querer.

—¿Te sientes algo mejor Eren? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su hombro. El chico se había aferrado a su pecho y podía sentir su respiración a través de la tela de su camisa.

—Eso… creo —susurró tras levantar su verdosa mirada lánguida y entrelazarla a la de Irvin— Discúlpeme Señor…

—Tranquilo Eren—sonrió—Puedes llamarme Irvin si quieres…después de todo no estamos en una misión o algo…

Irvin estaba tan cerca de Eren que podía sentir su aroma. Era una curiosa pero no molesta mezcla entre tierra y humo. Algo bastante irónico y extrañamente estimulante. Aspiró disimuladamente el aroma presente en su cabello mientras que apretaba consumo cuidado parte de la cintura del chico. Era tan delgada pero aun así firme. Y no puedo evitar dejar que su mirada se perdiese en el cuerpo de Eren. El niño se había abalanzado descuidadamente sobre él. Prácticamente había quedado sentado sobre sus piernas, mientras que tanto la chaqueta como la camisa habían dejado al descubierto parte de la piel de su cintura. Y esta se veía tentadora…muy tentadora a la luz de la chimenea.

—¿Estas cómodo Eren?—preguntó tras tragar algo de saliva, intentando ocultar el tono lujurioso que ahora dominaba su voz.

—Sí… —respondió. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba la idea de sentir los brazos de Irvin rodeándolo con fuerza. Aquel abrazo lo apaciguaba con su tibieza.

Pudo sentir los dedos de Irvin deslizarse con sigilo hasta posarse en su cintura. Eren podía sentir como su pulso se aceleró. No esperaba que el comandante se hubiese atrevido a comportarse de esa manera tan insinuante. Durante un instante le agrado la idea de sentirse deseado por aquel hombre, tan centrado y racional que al parecer comenzó a perder un poco los estribos. Y Eren no pudo evitar apegarse aún más a él, tenía curiosidad por saber que podría ocurrir si le daba más cuerda al asunto. Quizás el hombre lo subestimaba al creer que no se había percatado que ahora sus caricias habían cambiado de matiz. Y eso no le molestaba, de hecho, le agradaba bastante la idea de dejarse tocar por quien que admiraba, además de que con cada roce su mente olvidaba por momentos qué era lo que le hacía sentir mal.

Y si Irvin quería creer que no se había dado cuenta de que su respiración se aceleró o que ahora su cuerpo emanaba calor, pues le haría creer que era así. Después de todo, él ya había jugado el papel de niño inocente en el pasado antes de asesinar a los secuestradores de Mikasa. Quizás podría volver a repetirlo para poder olvidar la carga en su conciencia. Necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo. Quería sentir aquel placentero calor rodeándolo.

Irvin intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía, su propia mente se estaba concentrando en sentir cada parte de Eren. Inspiró nerviosamente por la nariz y suspiró cerca del cuello del chico. Sintió como aquellas delgadas piernas se tensaron ligeramente y como su trasero apretó con suavidad el fibroso y palpitante bulto bajo su pantalón. Irvin apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras que sonreía y mordisqueaba su labio al observar la nuca morena de aquel niño. Y comenzó a imaginar a que sabría… que tan suculenta sería aquella pieza de tez morena. Como gemiría Eren si lo mordiese allí con todas sus fuerzas al dejar libre a la bestia lujuriosa que se ocultaba tras su impecable uniforme militar. ¿Acaso se regeneraría y quemaría sus labios si se negase a soltarlo hasta saborearlo por completo?

No. No podía estar pensando en eso. Santo cielo, él era solo un niño. Un niño con una enorme carga en su herida conciencia. Un niño que tan solo buscaba hacer algo bueno por el mundo sin ser odiado. La mente de Eren estaba en un estado bastante delicado… quizás lo suficientemente delicado como para poder torcer un poco ciertas cosas. El chico le debía mucho, él ya había arriesgado su vida muchas veces por él y ya había perdido muchos hombres, prestigio y recursos por él. Y si el chico necesitaba algo de calor con tal de no sentirse como una mera herramienta le daría lo que quería.

Así que, ¿tendría algo de malo el cobrar lo que le debía? Quizás sonase cruel y completamente instrumental, debía ser a causa de la lujuria que ahora había tomado el lugar de su juicio.

—Eren—Pensó con sumo cuidado en lo que iba a decir, pero se fue al carajo al sentir al chico suspirar contra su cuello —¿Te gustaría…—como le avergonzaba el preguntar eso, pero no quería aprovecharse del chico—acostarte conmigo?

Eren maldijo en su interior.

Irvin prefirió ir directo al grano… lo cual le asustó un poco. Ya que quizás podría haber obviado el deseo y haberse marchado, pero ahora Irvin se lo ofrecía en bandeja. Y no podría negarse, a pesar de nunca antes haberlo experimentado con alguien más que sí mismo. Y le dio al comandante una mirada cargada de deseo que lo dejó estupefacto.

—Sí.

Y sin más, Irvin rompió la distancia que los separaba. Mordiendo el cuello que tanto ansiaba probar. Mientras que metía una de sus manos en su boca para que no se mordiese, sólo por si acaso. Un gemido casi agonizante surgió de los labios del chico. Al parecer el placer era algo que deseaba con ansias. El comandante no pudo aguantar más y tomó al menor de la cintura, acomodándolo en el sillón y dejándolo sentado a horcajadas. Eren seguía sentado sobre él, pero ahora su rostro estaba más apegado al suyo. Irvin comenzó a apretar su piel y a recorrer sus caderas. Comenzó a frotar las caderas de Eren contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la erección creciente en el menor y sus tímidos gemidos.

Irvin aun no podía entender en qué momento llegaron a esto. Hace unos minutos estaban hablando sobre el miedo… y luego estaban allí, a punto de tener sexo. Si alguien lo viese, mandaría toda su carrera militar al infierno, ya que en primer lugar: estaba con un menor de edad, lo cual se estaba volviendo mejor a cada instante; y segundo, el chico era considerado un peligro para la sociedad a pesar de haber evitado una tragedia mayor…

Pero nadie se enteraría. Él se aseguraría de ello.

Continúo delineando sus caderas con sus manos, haciendo más fuerte cada caricia hasta dejar su piel enrojecida a su paso. Disfrutaba el sentir la piel del chico hundiéndose bajo sus manos. Se sentía como un animal intentando marcar su territorio cuando tomó a Eren y lo sentó sobre sus piernas dejando su nuca a merced de su boca.

—Eren…—dijo esparciendo su cálido aliento sobre aquel apetitoso cuello. Sentía como el chico se tensaba a medida que sus manos bajaban lentamente desde sus hombros hasta su cadera.— Eren…—Besó con suavidad su cuello antes de dejar que su lengua saboreara la carne temblorosa del chico, quien arqueaba su espalda hasta apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de aquel hombre.- Abre tus piernas…—susurró a su oído antes de apartarla chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba puesta para morder su clavícula.

Eren solo gimoteó lascivamente, deseoso de más caricias del comandante. Dejó a sus piernas exponer su creciente excitación. Sentía los ásperos labios de Irvin recorrer su cuello y morder juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó cuando su pantalón era abierto con rapidez. Luego sintió una tibia y enorme mano deslizarse desde su vientre hasta sujetar con fuerza su erección. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna cuando comenzó a ser masturbado. El placer fue tal, que casi de golpe dejó caer su cabeza sobre el firme hombro a su espalda cuando dejó escapar un lujurioso gruñido. Irvin lo tocaba con firmeza y rapidez, para que saboreara cada instante en que su mano subía y bajaba por su falo, logrando que el chico jadease con fuerza hasta enterrar sus uñas en las piernas del pantalón de Irvin.

—¡Ah!—Gritó cuando el ritmo se tornó aún más placentero. Eren sentía como Irvin mordisqueaba hambriento su cuello. Podía oírlo jadear levemente cada vez que su trasero rozaba su enorme erección.

—Eren, ¿te gusta? —preguntó roncamente tras dejar salir un hambriento suspiro.

El chico estaba tan perdido en el placer que Eren solo gemía y gruñía con fuerza. No podía articular palabra alguna y solo dejaba que su cuerpo se deshiciera entre temblorosos espasmos. Y a Irvin eso le encantaba. Sonrió e incrementó el ritmo con el que lo tocaba. Su puño sujetaba con fuerza el miembro del chico al punto que la cabeza de este comenzaba a enrojecerse debido a la presión con la que era tocada.

—¿Quieres que te toque más cierto? —Llevó su mano libre bajo la camisa del chico, dejando que la yema de sus dedos se posasen delicadamente sobre la piel morena. Subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones y pellizcar la punta. El joven contuvo un gemido entre sus dientes.— Entonces déjame quitarte la ropa… —susurró a su oído.

—Mmmnn…—Su pecho temblaba y exponía su agitada respiración — Sí… —estiró su cadera hasta dejarla caer sobre la erección de Irvin quien sonreía al sentir aquel gesto provocativo de parte del chico. Eren se quitó el pantalón y la chaqueta como pudo, ya que Irvin continuaba masturbándolo y mordiendo su cuello—¡Ah! …mmm… ¡Ahh!

—Buen chico —dijo Irvin al verlo completamente desnudo, excepto por la llave que siempre llevaba sobre su cuello. —Ahora dime qué quieres…—continuó masturbándolo con más rapidez que antes. Un grito ahogado surgió de la boca del chico — O sino yo tomare lo que quiero de ti Eren…

Una parte de Irvin, la parte cuerda más que seguro, aún estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso. No se sentía como él mismo. Se sentía como un animal hambriento y sediento de sexo. Y sabía que eso estaba mal…

Pero la forma en la que el chico se retorcía gimiendo sobre sus piernas había logrado despertar sus bajos instintos. Y el hambre lasciva que nunca creyó poseer.

Irvin lamió sus dedos y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar a Eren soltando un gruñido ronco al introducir un dedo en su entrada. Eren sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor durante un breve momento, y luego sintió como el placer poco a poco iba aumentando a medida que Irvin incrementaba el ritmo con el que lo tocaba.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho antes Eren?—Le pregunto sujetando su rostro para que no evadiese su mirada.

—¡N-no!—respondió como pudo con sus ojos vidriosos y su voz impregnada de lujuria cuando Irvin metió otro dedo en su interior, moviéndolos como si fuesen tijeras cada vez más rápido y cada vez más adentro, dándole una oleada de placenteros escalofríos —¡ Ahh! —Irvin notó como el chico se mordía sus labios con fuerza cada vez que apretaba aquel punto que le estaba haciendo perder el control.

¿Qué ocurriría si el chico se convertía en titán? Y sin pensarlo dos veces…Irvin saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y amordazo a Eren quien protesto con un gemido molesto.

—¿No queremos ningún accidente cierto?— susurró a su oído a la vez que introducía un dedo más en su interior. —Después de todo, esta será tu primera vez…

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de los labios del muchacho cuando Irvin metió por completo los tres dedos. Eren sacudió ligeramente los músculos de sus piernas al sentir la mezcla de placer que le producía esa intromisión y la mano de Irvin masturbándolo con fuerza. Estaba llegando a su límite. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba invadido de placenteros escalofríos. Que eran incrementados por las mordidas que Irvin le daba con gusto.

Irvin notó que Eren estaba llegando a su límite. Se detuvo un instante para cambiar de posición y lo dejó sentado mirando su rostro y éste quedo atónito. Eren tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes irradiando lascivia y hambre de placer. Y estaba sonriéndole. Sus labios estaban rojos por la mordaza improvisada y se veían apetecibles, incluso con una platinada línea de saliva que salía por sus comisuras. Irvin noto que había dejado marcado el cuello de Eren con sus mordidas…y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Cuando repentinamente sintió a Eren bajar el cierre de su pantalón y comenzar a masturbarlo. Eren quedo sorprendido con lo fibroso y apetecible que se sentía el miembro de Irvin y casi de inmediato lo deseo dentro de sí.

—Tranquilo Eren… si lo quieres te lo daré—Eren lo miró algo asustado. No es que desconfiase de él, pero, le tuvo miedo a la lujuriosa turbiedad de aquellos ojos azules.— Sujétate de mis hombros…—Irvin introdujo de nuevo los tres dedos para terminar de prepararlo, mientras que sentía la húmeda erección de Eren frotarse contra su vientre.—Creo que voy a quitarte esto… —Le quito la mordaza y comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud, sintiendo como la tensa carne en su trasero se negaba a dejarlo entrar. Eren sintió una placentera corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando la mitad del miembro de Irvin entraba en su interior. —Tranquilo Eren… ya queda poco —Toco su mejilla y apartó los cabellos que se pegaron sobre ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Irvin! —gimió, cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose a los firmes brazos de Irvin. Enterró sus uñas en él hasta que Irvin entro por completo. Eren soltó un fuerte gemido ronco al sentirse completamente invadido. Y sintió una corriente eléctrica que viajo desde su cuello hasta su miembro.

Irvin lo sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo, sintiendo la caliente y suculenta viscosidad que apretaba su miembro. Cielos… era mejor de lo que esperaba. Penetraba al chico sujetando con fuerza su cintura con una mano mientras que con otra lo masturbaba desesperadamente. Disfrutando de los gemidos de Eren que iban subiendo de todo cada vez más y más cuando golpeaba su próstata sin piedad. Vio como el chico dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo obscenamente, mordiendo sus labios y apretando con fuerza sus brazos. Y comenzó a darle placer con más y más fuerza. Hasta sentir como Eren gemía casi al punto del llanto… Irvin lo tomó del cabello con toda la suavidad que le quedaba y comenzó a besarlo. Introdujo su lengua para poder devorar cada rincón de Eren, quien apenas lograba coordinar algún movimiento producto del placer que turbaba sus sentidos

—¡Ah! ¡I-Irvin! —gritó mientras se aferraba a su espalda.— ¡Allí por favor! ¡Ah!¡Allí, más favor…!

Irvin no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como Eren comenzaba a volverse estrecho y sintió como el placer se acumulaba en su vientre. Y sin más tomo a Eren por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo a fondo con toda la fuerza que podía, de paso utilizando las caderas de Eren para moverlas en vaivén e incrementar el placer.

La visión de Eren comenzó a nublarse. Y el placer se volvió inaguantable, su cuerpo se había vuelto tan sensible que la simple respiración de Irvin contra su cuello se había vuelto estimulante. Ya casi no podía gritar. Pero aun así quería más, quería más. Quería que Irvin fuese más rudo…que lo mordiese con más fuerza…que enterrase sus uñas en su carne con tal de seguir sintiendo todo ese placer.

El solo hecho de pensar en todas esas cosas junto con el placer de aquellas estocadas en su próstata lograron que Eren se corriera. Intentando no gritar al oído de Irvin. Eren arqueo su espalda, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del comandante mientras que sentía su propio semen sobre su vientre. Irvin sonrió y lo beso con brutalidad.

—Aun falta Eren…—dijo tras apartar el beso. Y continuo penetrando con brutalidad a Eren.

—¡N-no!—suplicó el chico. Estaba sobreexcitándose al sentir como su próstata era azotada con crueldad— Por fav… ¡Ah!—gritó al sentir a Irvin tocandolo con más con firmeza.

Irvin disfrutaba ver al chico perdiendo completamente sus sentidos al punto de que Eren comenzó a sonreír mientras que intentaba seguir el ritmo con el que era penetrado. El cuerpo del niño era exquisito. Y ahora estaba mucho más estrecho que antes. Dificultándole el ritmo con el que lo penetraba. Sintió como el interior de Eren se volvió súbitamente más estrecho, caliente y palpitante, logrando que Irvin gritase y llenase el trasero del joven con una enorme carga de semen.

Eren gritó casi afónico. Salpicando semen en su vientre y en el de Irvin. El placer fue demasiado y su cuerpo le temblaba en exceso cuando sintió a Irvin salir de su interior. Se sentía agotado, y el culo de dolía a más no poder…

Eren abrazó a Irvin mientras temblaba, pensando en que habían hecho…Eren no quería verlo a la cara, le daba vergüenza. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo estando desnudo, lleno de semen y después de que le diese por el culo tras haber hablado sobre lo patético que se sentía?

Irvin pensaba casi lo mismo mientras que lo abrazaba. Sentía su pequeño corazón acelerado como el de un ratoncito asustado y no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Eren algo incómodo, sin apartar su cara del cuello de Irvin.

—Es solo que es gracioso… Nunca habría pensado que terminaría haciendo esto contigo…

— ¿Y eso es malo?—respondió con un gruñido.

—Ehm… depende de donde lo veas… pero lo mejor es que no lo sepa nadie… podría traernos problemas…

—Tiene razón…creo que mejor volveré a mi habitación —dijo mientras que se agachaba a recoger su ropa. Cuando un hilo de semen comenzó a bajar por su muslo. Irvin tomo un pañuelo y lo limpió —¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Recuerda que eres mi responsabilidad Eren… —dijo juguetonamente.

—Y tú un viejo pervertido…—murmuró Eren.

—Mira quien lo dice, el adolescente hormonal —Irvin lo escucho y Eren se vistió callado. No tenía cómo contradecir eso.

—Sobre lo que ocurrió… —dijo Eren sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

—Si algún día necesita volver a hablar o simplemente desahogarte…ven conmigo.

Irvin pensó, ¿Después de todo qué tenia de malo entregarse al placer? No era algo que hiciese a menudo. Pero después de todo el sexo era la mejor válvula de escape para el dolor que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Y qué mejor que liberar a Eren y así mismo de la carga que carcomía sus corazones al dejarse consumir por la lujuria y la pasión.

—Lo haré, Se… —dudo un instante y luego sonrió —Lo haré, Irvin…

Eren se fue de la habitación. Quizás no con la conciencia completamente limpia, pero si más ligera de cierta forma. Eren se percató de que todo lo que necesitaba era decir lo que sentía…y aprovechar aquella extraña oferta de sexo. De verdad aun no podía creer que todo aquello había pasado. Parecía tan irreal… pero aun así fue tan placentero que no dudaría en volver a repetirlo.

Eren ahora había comprobado que realmente necesitaba dejar salir ciertos impulsos si no quería volverse loco. Y volvió sonriente y algo más despejado a la habitación en la que fue recluido. Completamente seguro de que lograría conciliar el sueño como nunca antes.

…

Irvin se quedó recostado en el sillón, con su mano acariciando su cabello. Aun no podía creer lo que hizo con el muchacho. Al fin había terminado con su labor y había limpiado el desorden que habían causado hace un rato atrás. Miro la taza de té y sonrió estúpidamente al pensar que indirectamente fue la gatillante de aquella situación.

Se sentó cuando escucho a alguien golpear la puerta y se arregló con rapidez.

—Adelante —dijo mientras miraba la chimenea. Por un segundo quiso creer que Eren había vuelto, pero no fue así. Era Levi quien ahora cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Vengo a buscar la lista de los desaparecidos en acción —Lo miró despectivamente tras darle una mirada a la habitación. Irvin se la acerco y él la tomo con disgusto

Los fríos ojos de Levi recorrieron la lista como siempre. Mientras que Irvin daba un sorbo a una taza de algo que miraba estúpidamente.

—Eres un maldito viejo verde ¿lo sabías? —Irvin casi escupe el té cuando lo escucho y se aclaró su garganta.

—¿Disculpa? —respondió intentando disimular su sorpresa y un leve sonrojo.

—¿Crees que soy idiota o qué? —Enarcó una ceja —Este lugar apesta a sexo. Si quieres volver a tener sexo con Jaeger mejor busca otro lugar —Caminó hacia la puerta —El pasillo hace un eco bastante molesto…

* * *

**Yey~ Espero que les gustase.**

**No estoy acostumbrada a escribir fanfics y espero que hubiese sido de su agrado. **

**Dejen reviews, ya que quizás en el futuro escriba sobre otra pareja de SNK.**

**Un abrazo para quien pase por aquí y que tenga un buen día/tarde o noche!~ 3**

**Que las Murallas os Bendigan~**


End file.
